Episode 256
編 最後の一騎討ち |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen: Saigo no Ikkiuchi |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter - Final Duels |Adapted = Chapter 398 (from page 12) |Air Date = October 24, 2015 |Episode = 256 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Believe in Myself |Ending Song = Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2 = }} Tartaros Arc: Final Duels is the 256th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 81st episode of the 2014 series. Standing against Tempester, Laxus fights the Demon with all his strength, trying to figure out how to defeat him if he is immortal. Meanwhile, Erza and Minerva try to stop Face from activating, but, even though Seilah's Curse is stopped, they are too late, whereafter Kyôka decides to start a showdown between her and Erza. Summary Having found Laxus missing, Porlyusica starts a search for him. Wakaba, Macao and Romeo then go looking for him, albeit to no luck. Hearing this, Porlyusica ends the search stating that it can't be helped. Meanwhile, Laxus continues his fight with Tempester, who overwhelms him for the most of the fight. Tempester explains to Laxus that he doesn't stand a chance and will die either way. Laxus, though, chuckles at this threat and charges at Tempester, explaining that humans have the power to get up when they're down. He is then able to gain an advantage for a moment, but then gets knocked back and buried under debris. This causes the Dragon Slayer to recall a flashback of when he was in the Fairy Tail infirmary, before Natsu went looking for Michello. Natsu, having known Laxus is hurt, told him to leave the rest to his comrades before bidding his farewell. Now back at the fight, Tempester is about to give the finishing blow. At first, Laxus doesn't defend, but, after a brief moment, he grabs Tempester's wrist and explains that he was waiting for the Demon to get close. Laxus, holding onto Tempester's wrist, knocks him out with Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist, which leads Tempester to spit blood onto Laxus' coat. Seeing this, he hands the coat to Gajeel, explaining that the blood could be used as an antidote. Concurrently, at the destroyed Fairy Tail building, Makarov sees the Fairy Tail flag, stating that it won't be over as long as the Fairy Tail members are around. Back to the main fight, Gajeel is eventually able to get Laxus on his feet, much to the latter's anger as he needs Gajeel to get the blood to Porlyusica. Suddenly, however, Tempester rises from the ground, surprising Gajeel and Laxus, after which he explains that he is immortal, even though all the Demons lost their possibility of immortality with Hell's Core's fall, reasoning behind this being that Mard Geer supplies him with Curse Power that increases his healing ability several times over. He then tells them that the only way of killing him is to take him down in one attack that wouldn't give him the chance to heal, obviously requiring a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Upon hearing this, Laxus sees some puddles of black water created by Torafuzar, and, realizing that he could use it as an electric current, he creates an omni-directional Lightning Dragon's Roar surrounding Tempester and renders him immobile. Tempester, unable to move and realizing that Hell's Core no longer exists, says that he must serve one last purpose, subsequently blowing himself up and releasing the Magical Barrier Particles. Gajeel shouts that there isn't enough time for them, but, all of a sudden, everything freezes over, including the particles as Gray walks towards him. He then asks about Tempester's blood, which Gajeel willingly shows him. Gray then walks off, saying that he will crush Tartaros. In the meantime, Erza, Minerva and the Exceeds find the control room, with the very reluctant help of Franmalth. They rush towards the former chairman, but are stopped by Seilah and Kyôka. Suddenly, Mirajane flies in and hits Seilah, removing the Curse, Macro and thus stopping Crawford from activating Face. With Seilah incapacitated, Kyôka states that the former chairman already succeeded in activating Face. She then absorbs Seilah's power, preparing her for the fight against Erza, who requips into her Armadura Fairy. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar vs. Tempester (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} Curses used *Calamity Curse * |Makuro}} Spells used * *Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist * * *Lightning Body * |Narumikazuchi}} Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Manga & Anime Differences *Laxus' entire fight against Tempester is exclusive to the anime. In the manga, Tempester is taken down in a single strike by Gray's Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword, while Gray's only role in the battle in the anime is limited to just freezing Tempester's Magical Barrier Particles when the Demon tries the same trick he used when attempting to assassinate Yajima. Navigation Category:Episodes